


My Best Regards (From Hell)

by Azriella_Helsing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based off a song, Bellatrix is actually "innocent" (ish) fic, Bellatrix love, Evil Dumbledore (duh), F/F, Gratuitious use of minor characters, Multi, Not all that happy with Chapter one, Seer!OFC, Songfic, Sort of Soulmate AU, one ship will not be mentioned because spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriella_Helsing/pseuds/Azriella_Helsing
Summary: OFC is a seer (of sorts) who is placed in Slytherin.The minor problem: She has Muggle Parents.The major problem: She is fated to be with Bellatrix Lestrange.Thank Merlin she’s a fighter.Based off “Starring Role” by Marina and the Diamonds
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange/OC, Harry Potter/Voldemort - background
Kudos: 14





	1. The Mudblood Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Not all that happy with this chapter yet, may edit it soon.

The girl was blonde with blue eyes. When she laughed, it was warm and rich, like sunshine, and whenever she laughed and tossed her hair in the sun, any who laid eyes on her would fall in love instantly.

The girl led a pretty normal life until age eleven. Sure, weird things would happen when she was upset or angry, which led to the other kids ostracizing and bullying her, but there was something even weirder about the girl, which almost made up for such things. 

A vision of a beautiful woman, dark where she was fair, but full of such love that she could never fear her, and a warm glow in the girl’s chest when she had these visions.

They never failed to keep her calm.

The owl arrived. With it, came explanations that the whole family was relieved to read.

The girl happily went through the Leaky Cauldron, sure that now, everything would be alright. 

While she happily chatted, she missed the strange looks given to her by the shopkeepers and others in Diagon Alley. Looks largely of derision from the Purebloods, and disbelief from the other children, most of whom either looked bored or unhappy. 

In the wand shop was when the girl got her first taste of what was to come. 

“Ah, a Muggleborn.” The strange pale man, apparently Olivander had said.

“Tough customer? Not to worry, we’ll find the right- ah!”

The girl found her wand eventually. Yew, dragon heartstring and thestral hair.

“Such a powerful wand normally seeks out a powerful witch… curious, then that you are so weak a witch…” Ollivander seemed to shake off some bad feeling and demanded eleven sickles from the girl, who had insisted, thankfully, that a wand was something she could shop for alone. A fact for which she was grateful, as she now handed the wizard monies over. 

Her parents chatted happily in the sun, as the family had stopped for ice cream.

The girl now noticed the odd looks she was attracting. 

She resolved to ask Florescue about it as she took the tip to a small jar to the counter of the shop. When she did, Florescue explained the difference between Purebloods, half bloods, and Muggleborns. He frowned as he explained that the first had prejudices against the other two. He also told her the disadvantage society had given her by discriminating against her blood.

Then he winked. “But you’re a fighter. I can sense it. And you’ve earned an extra ice cream, on the house.” He handed over a strawberry chocolate ice cream, but then caught the girl’s arm.

“Fellow seer, I will not pretend your path will be easy, but never be afraid to fight for what you want.” Then his face cleared. “Go on, enjoy your ice cream with your parents.” 

But the shadow returned as the girl skipped back to her parents.

“Be well, little seer.” He intoned, hoping to ease her suffering some, before turning to the next customer in line.

The girl saw his face again in her dreams that night, along with his blessing. She smiled as she awoke, knowing that someone was on her side.

Her parents had started acting oddly the day before. They were, not harsh, just… more firm.

It was odd, but she put it out of her mind as she sat in an unused compartment, having gotten to the train early at her parent’s insistence.

She had decided to read as much as possible, Florescue’s warning-blessing ringing in her ears.

She gathered with the other first years after the train ride. After they got in the boats, she thought she saw something twisting in the lake below. She shuddered, the resolved to ignore it… for now.

She saw an enormous castle looming in front and gasped along with her yearmates.

She nervously straightened herself up, under the gaze of a stern professor, along with her yearmates.

She walked in line to the Sorting Hat with her yearmates.

She clapped along after the hat’s song, along with her yearmates, sharing their relief.

Then, it came time for her turn under the hat.

When she heard the voice, she startled, almost crying out, but the voice stopped her.

When asked, almost rhetorically, where she should be placed, she asked timidly about the woman in her visions.

“How can I come to see her in person?” She asked the hat, “Do you know who she is?”

The experienced, tattered hat seemed to hesitate. “I know her. She once sat here, in this very hall. Your path to her will not be easy. Do you still wish to see her, little seer?”

The question seemed just like what Florescue had told her, but the allure of finding this woman was too great to ignore.

“I want to see her.” The girl said mentally.

“Very well. I will tell this to you in good faith. Not all is as it seems, and the woman from your visions is one Bellatrix Lestrange. I will put you in a house that will help you find out who your real friends are: Slytherin. But know this, little serpent-seer, I wish you luck.”

“SLYTHERIN!” THe hat boomed.

After the other children were sorted, there had been thunderous applause. It made the current silence all the more deafening, as she moved to her chosen house, only to find that she was summarily ignored, and her housemates shifted as far away from her as possible.

What had she done?


	2. Before the Start Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. Will update soonish, hopefully.

By age thirteen, the girl, Miss Amora Jackson had learned much, none of it nice.

She had indeed, learned “who her true friends” were. The Slytherins, especially Draco, Pansy, and Blaise, either ignored her or tormented her. 

Her parents had all but kicked her out upon finding out she was in “the Bad House” that hated Muggles like them.

She learned what Bellatrix had become infamous for.

She learned that Gryffindors were not to be trusted, as they were easily blinded by house prejudice. She had hoped for better from Harry Potter, who looked much like she herself had started to look: abused, malnourished and uncared for. He had looked upon her suspiciously when she held out her hand in friendship, but it was Granger who had ultimately turned her down, none too gently. For all that Granger said about inter-house relations, she was quite the hypocrite.

She had been Petrified, along with several others, but her parents never said a word to her about it. Or about anything, really.

They had taken to ignoring her, after all.

By thirteen, she had stopped writing about her progresses, trying to win back their affection.

By thirteen, she had gotten used to dodging curses and avoiding things thrown in her cauldron in Potions.

By thirteen, she had learned that the thing she had seen under the lake was a Giant Squid.

By thirteen, she had learned to ignore Malfoy’s torments as best she could, and that going to her Head of House was useless. (She had also found out that Severus Snape was Draco’s godfather, and that, frankly, explained everything.)

She knew that going to Dumbledore, when her House Head did nothing, only served to make things worse, and that she felt drained after the whole ordeal.

So, deciding to go for what her older Housemates called an “Easy A” and avoid difficult subjects like Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. She also took Muggle Studies, and almost walked straight out of the classroom as soon as she entered it. There seemed so much to learn… All of it outdated and wrong.

She didn’t even bother correcting the professor anymore, after being thoroughly humiliated during the first ten minutes of the lesson. (Hermione, to her credit, was the only one in the class not laughing at her.)

So, she trudged her way to Professor Trelawney’s tower, not really expecting much.

So, it was a complete surprise when the unexpected did occur, because Amora was not anticipating a complete curveball from a seer even she could tell was a phony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC FINALLY HAS A GOOD NAME! YAY!


	3. I Always Saw the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora has a bad time.

Amora was in a room she’d never seen before. It looked like an Old Lecture Hall, where the scientists had held live surgeries for the public’s amusement.

The viewers of the events certainly looked like they were expecting blood today.

Amora looked back at the proceedings. She felt herself tense, as though anticipating someone.

Or someTHING.

Men she had never seen before were discussing the innocence of a man in a chair. The chair, she was horrified to see, had chains on it. They weren’t binding the man, but still…

As the trial commenced, a wizard she had only seen in passing and once up close for the whole bullying debacle swept into the room. 

Merlin, she loathed Dumbledore.

She saw that the man on trial, Sirius Black apparently, was being forced away from his goddaughter. Amora felt herself insert herself into the trial proceedings. She was nervous, but prepared.

She listed Dumbledore’s sins, submitted evidence in the form of several (Dark) curses. 

When Dumbledore protested this evidence being submitted, she turned to him, smiling. She then spoke some well-chosen words about guilt that stemmed from darkness only being shown in darkness. 

She was hit by a curse from one of Dumbledore’s supporters. She went down, the pain searing her, even though it was only a murky vision…

...And woke in Trelawney’s class.

The whole class blurred past her, as she rushed out of the room, but even running as fast as she did, even with tears falling, she saw the class jeering at her.

Laughing, smirking, sly words, need to run, need to run, run- run- run!

Blessed silence.

She found herself in a girls’ toilet she knew all too well.

Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

Myrtle and herself weren’t really friends, per se, but they had a mutual understanding up till last year, when the Petrifications stopped Amora from using this bathroom. Myrtle left her be, and Amora returned the favor.

Which is why, when she was met with the face of a sympathetic (or attempting to be) Myrtle, she was highly surprised.

Myrtle was wringing her translucent hands, clearly at a loss of what to do with a crying Amora. And Amora was crying rather passionately. For, in her vision, she saw that Dumbledore had put Harry Potter into an abusive home, and Confounded another Death Eater into forcing Bellatrix into committing her most heinous crime. Bellatrix was innocent? The woman in her visions might still be worth saving-? But if her vision was correct, then Amora ultimately failed.

Amora cursed her weak witch abilities once again. Bad enough that she struggled in every class, but now Fate was keeping her from the very woman she taunted Amora with?

Myrtle didn’t press, but with Amora’s state of mind being what it was, she didn’t really have to. The whole story came out of Amora like pieces of a broken ship amid a tidal storm.

A cough got Amora’s attention. It was McGonagall. The last person Amora would trust right now, besides Dumbledore.

“Follow me.” The Deputy Headmistress led her past halls and up corridors. It was only when Amora saw the gargoyles outside the Headmaster’s office did she panic. How much had McGonnagall heard?! What did she know? Would she tell Dumbledore? 

So caught up was Amora, that she didn’t realize the password had changed since first year. She barely registered that McGonnagall was frog-marching her up the spiral staircase. When McGonagall rapped on the door and a soft “Enter” was heard from within, Amora stopped panicking and started planning. A rudimentary Occlumency shield went up in the girl’s mind. 

She was certain that Dumbledore would be able to see right through it, even without looking her in the eye, but the goal was not to hide all, just enough to where the details would be confused and murky. That way, it wouldn’t be so suspicious. After all, if her mind looked a bit chaotic, it would be understandable after that vision she just had.

As she suspected, McGonagall told Dumbledore that Amora had a vision and collapsed in Divination. Amora held her breath, only for McGonagall to tell the Headmaster that she had barely understood a word of what Amora had recounted to Myrtle about the vision.

“I see.” Dumbledore said, while Amora tried not to let the surprise at this information show on her face.

“Very well, Professor, you may go. I want a word with Miss Jackson here.”

McGonagall looked at Amora severely as she left.  _ Tell as little as possible _ , the look said. 

_ Message received _ was the look Amora's unexpected ally got in return.

Outside the office, once McGonagall was out of eyesight of anyone, she allowed a small smirk to twitch at the sides of her mouth. Then, she went in search of Severus.

Dumbledore would rue the day that anyone messed with the students of her rival house, and if she had to do something drastic to get Severus to pay attention to his surroundings, so much the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for McGonagall to be nice in this fic, but my hand slipped.


	4. It Almost Feels Like A Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora has a worse time.

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at Amora. 

Amora stared stubbornly at her hands in her lap. She knew it was unlikely that she would hide enough to walk away unscathed, but she had to try.

“Miss Jackson,” Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. “I really expected more from you. Causing a ruckus in Divination? I’m disappointed.”

Anger flashed through Amora. She took steadying breaths, but did not look up, for that would be her downfall.

Dumbledore tried again. “Truly, it is sad to see one fall so far. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Amora shrugged, but said nothing.

Dumbledore sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to do this, Amora.” 

That was all the warning Amora got before Dumbledore invaded her mind, none too gently, either.

The vision in its entirety was now on full display for the one person who needed to be kept in the dark.

Dumbledore withdrew, smirking. As Amora tried to get her bearings, trembling madly, he snickered.

“Oh, Amora. You really wanted her to be proven innocent, didn’t you? Too bad, then.” Dumbledore began chanting in Latin.

Amora felt like her very soul was being sucked through a straw agonizingly slowly. She almost screamed, but the look on Dumbledore’s face alone made her stop the noise cold. 

She didn’t want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

The ritual stopped soon after. Amora, dazed, felt lightheaded and weak.

Dumbledore was grinning like a madman. “I think you will find that your powers are now being channelled into my magical core. You won’t even be able to perform even the simplest of spells without difficulty. Of course,” he sneered, “We had this problem before, didn’t we?”

Unbidden, a memory from early childhood rose in Amora’s mind. A strange man had visited, claiming Amora was gifted. She had been forced to participate in a similar ritual, and after that, her powers manifested less often. She had forgotten about the event, being only two and a half when it occurred. Dumbledore was still grinning, as though he knew- He did know! The man was the same one who cast a Killing Curse at Amora in her vision!

Amora could only gape at the man behind her misery. “Why?” She croaked.

“Why? Why indeed, young serpent? I know you know the answer, deep within you.” Dumbledore stared at her expectantly.

Amora felt sick as she came to the realization. “Because you wanted power, and we are in the way.”

“Quite.” Dumbledore smiled benignly at Amora.

“Wait, does that mean the prophecy regarding the Dark Lord and Harry is a lie?” Amora cried.

“Very good, Amora, yes.” Dumbledore was practically purring at this point. “And of course, no one would believe you, if you were to tell them that. It would be the word of the weakest witch in the school versus the Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts’ words.” Dumbledore was still smiling. “After all this, I don’t think it necessary to obliviate your mind. I rather think I will just watch you fall.”

Amora scrambled out of her chair and raced for the door, twice as upset now. 

“Good evening, Amora.” Dumbledore called after her by way of gracing her departure.

Amora ran, blindly. She ran to the lake, it being evening. She knew she would be alone there, and frankly, she didn’t feel like facing her yearmates right then. She watched the coils of the giant squid twisting in the water. She could see little else. She shivered, and bit back a groan as she realized she was going without dinner that night.

Really, she thought, it couldn’t get much worse.

She had failed before she had even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and depressing. It does get better, but first, YOU MUST SUFFER!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Big F*cking Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GOT BETTER LADS N LASSIES N ENBIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Pansy's a big part of this chapter... I'll have to edit the tags accordingly. Please bear with me.

Amora glanced at the lake. It looked as deep and dark as her love, Bellatrix, and in that moment, twice as appealing.

Her thoughts, before they could crystallize into something more concrete, were interrupted by a burst of cold water sprayed at her from the lake. Amora, now soaked, looked up, ready to take out whoever had dared interrupt her brooding…

Only to be faced by Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson. McGonagall hovered in the background of the lit entrance to the castle, clearly awaiting trouble.

“What do you lot want?” Amora snapped, knowing she could at least take a piece of their pride before being hexed to bits.

It was almost a relief, that she could take her rage out on someone other than herself for a change.

Snape, however, looked unimpressed and flicked his wand at Amora, who flinched, only to realize it had been a drying spell.

Draco marched up to Amora and flung his arms around her. Amora’s shock must have showed on her face because Snape smirked at her.

“It would appear that Draco’s favorite aunt might be worth saving, and so would Harry Potter and the Dark Lord.” Snape explained.

“McGonagall told us about your vision.” Pansy piped up.

Amora looked at the ground. “Then, you know I failed.” She whispered.

“Oh, please.” Pansy snorted. “The future isn’t set in stone, despite what the old hag would tell you.”

Amora glanced up. “Really?” She asked, voice trembling.

“Really.” Draco said flatly, releasing Amora. “If you want to change your vision, then boss up and do so.”

“’Boss up?’” Amora teased lightly. Draco went slightly pink.

“I’m super gay, I may as well use their terms.” Draco attempted to deadpan, but his blushing face gave it away.

Amora frowned. “I thought you and Pansy-?”

Pansy snorted. “Not bloody likely. I’m gayer than he is!” She winked at Amora, then continued, “I just act like his girlfriend to keep our relatives off our backs.”

“Does- Does this mean you’ll help me?” Amora asked tentatively.

“We’re all tired of the old coot controlling our lives. I don’t care what he tries to do to stop us, we’re all going to help.” Draco declared.

Amora snorted, then stuck out her hand. “Allies, then?” She asked.

“Friends.” Draco corrected firmly. 

Pansy covered their joined hands with hers. “Friends.” She said firmly.

Amora looked at Professor Snape, who glared at the students. “If you’re done forming your little club, you should go inside, it’s past your curfew!”

Amora shrugged mentally. _You can’t have everything_ , she thought to herself.

She almost missed Snape’s whispered “And by the way, friends.” But she definitely heard Draco’s and Pansy’s sniggers.


End file.
